A Miam One Shot
by xXNeverLetGoxX
Summary: This is my first one shot here on fanfiction and i hope you ll like it...


**Love lefts you bleeding: A Miam One-Shot**

Miley´s POV:

Here it goes..my life..in Hollywood or as i it call, my own personal living hell. Once it was my dream to live here and spent my life with the ones i Love here, but everything changed, after Nick used me again...Yeah you heard right, Nick as in Nick Jonas the biggest hearthrob in the world.

In summer ´09 we reconnected, but after i while, to be exact after June 20, yeah, the opening concert of their world tour, he left me again.

I was so in Love and then it hit me right again.

He told me, he didn´t really love me and that he just wanted someone to promote their new album, how cruel can someone be?? I thought he loved me....

Suddenly a soft voice with a cute accent interrupted me and threw me out of my space...

It was Liam, yeah as in my costar of the Last Song, Liam Hemsworth, we´ve been dating for abouth 10 months now and i was in love, i truly was..but sometimes i caught myself thinking to the times i wasn´t a disney doll and a smiles faker infront of everyone...

i feel bad for like mentally cheating on Liam..omg is that even possible..i think i´m going crazy here in Hollywood..i need to go back where i belong...

1 month later ( still Miley´s POV )

Wow ..that was it..i was finally leaving, going back to where i belong, where i was truly happy, where i came from..simply the key to my heart.

I suddenly felt two strong arms wrapped around me from behind, pulling me closer and softly stroking my cheek and a sweet, tenderly kiss on my head.

Liam lead me outside to the frontporch of my house and towards the car...when i was about to step inside the car, i turned around one last time and suddenly another flashback hit me right out off it

Flashback:

It was another beautiful sunday in 2007 and i was running around, laughing towards my room while a laughing Nicholas tried to catch me. It was like every sunday since summer ´06. Me and Nicholas just having the time of our lives and enjoying the love we shared for eachother...

When i was about to run upstairs, i suddenly didn´t feel the ground anymore...hehe Nicholas had catched me..as usually ..he spun me around in my arms and whispered softly in my ear:" I Love You, my beautiful" These simple words made my knees go week, my heart beat faster an my mind go crazy ...

Today ( still Miley´s POV)

My mind wandered back to Liam as i gracefully stepped into the car, leaving a sweet, tender kiss on Liam´s lips as he got in the drivers seat. When we drove away..i looked back one last time and said my final goodbye...and drove right away in my new destiny with Liam.

A very wise person once said: Love always leaves you bleeding..that´s true..but i realized alot in that short amount of time..

I maybe loved Nick once and he will alway have that specail place reserved only for him in my heart, but i let go and that was the only thing i could to to heal my heart completly..

Liam was the one, i felt it, i´ve always known, when i first laid my eyes on him my heart started to beat faster, my knees got week and my mind went away...things i only felt when i was with Nicholas...this was, when i realized, that i was truly over Nick and ready to live my life without him...

That was 5 years ago. Today i´m going to be Mrs. Liam Hemsworth, I´m going to marry my true love. I now live in Tennesse in a small but cute house with Liam and our daughter Nicola Rose Hemsworth ..she´s 2. Yes i broke the promise i once made, but i ´don´t think that it was wrong i found the one i truly love even if it needed time..

When it was about time to walk down the aisle, my brightsmaids Demi and Selena, yep Selena as in Selena Gomez, we amde up in 2011 and now we´re BFF´s and she lives together with Jemi, ohooo jep they´re still dating too and her new beau David in Texas. Ahh i´m so happy right now..it means the world that they all came to my special day..

The only one who didn´t actually show up was Nick, but that was okay i moved on with my life..i didn´t speak to nick since this fatal day in summer ´09..the day that finally broke us, our love and everything that we once shared, apart.

Somebody once said: You only find true love once and if you have found it, never let it go....and i didn´t ..


End file.
